Along with the rapid development of the modern communication technology and communication networks, terminals carried by people become the frequently-used life tools. Many activities performed by people are inseparable from terminals, so the most direct way to learn about a person is to get to know what the person does with a terminal, such as, making a call, receiving and sending a message, downloading information and the like. For example, if the parents want to know what their children have done in a day, they can query the call records or the records of the received/sent messages in the terminals. The query means that each function module of the terminal plays back the previous records and shows the previous records to the user who initiates the query.
The premise of the query operation is that the terminal needs to record relevant data involved in the operations performed by the terminal user. The existing recording method is as follows: if the user makes a call, a call module records the data, such as the specific time of the call, the talk duration and the like, and finally generates a call record list; and if the user receives and sends short messages, then the data, such as the content and time of the received/sent short message are recorded and stored in a short message box.
The above-mentioned recording method has certain disadvantages as follows: firstly, the contents recorded by the function modules are too detailed; taking the short message record as an example, when the parents query the short messages of the children, they not only know about the information of the short message sender/receiver and the time when the short message were received/sent, but also thoroughly know the specific contents of the short messages; however, the short message contents may involve the privacy of children, and the children do not wish their parents to know in detail; in addition, a function module only records a single kind of content, since different function modules of the terminal can only record their own service data, to know about the activities of a terminal user comprehensively, one can only rely on viewing the operation records of each function module of the terminal respectively, thus the operation is troublesome, which wastes a lot of time of the terminal monitoring side.